


Shopping Cart Memories

by osointricate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Genim Stilinski, Laura Hale - Freeform, Unbeta'd, before the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osointricate/pseuds/osointricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Autumn, who needed "more stiles had a cute kiddy crush on derek way back when” fic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Cart Memories

Stiles was in trouble. He was out past curfew, the whole pack was - really - but Stiles was the only one that couldn’t run away fast enough. He was caught.

Derek watched on from the trees as his father strolled up to his son, flashlight dangling from his wrist, and a sour look on his face.

“You want to tell me why you’re out in the woods after curfew? Again?”

“I was enjoying a stroll in the moonlight?” His voice cracked. Derek smirked.

He heard the Sheriff sigh. “Genim Bradley Stilinski so help me god.”

…Genim.

And suddenly Derek was nine years old. And Laura was stupid. And dumb. And mean.

Just because there was a little boy staring at him at the market does not mean that he has a boyfriend. No.

The little boy in question was about four, wide mouth, big brown eyes, bouncing in his mother’s shopping cart. Then Derek walked by. The boy stilled his jumping and stared. It was jarring, seeing crazy movement suddenly just stop moving. Derek blinked, and the two just looked at each other for a moment. Then Derek smiled at him and smiled wider when the little boy smiled back.

Derek watched as his mother whipped herself around, looking down the isle first, a sharp “GENIM!” came out of her mouth as if the lack of sound from her son meant that he had taken off. Then she looked to her son, still in the basket, shocked.

“Gennie?”

He didn’t respond. The boy, Genim it seemed, couldn’t take his eyes off Derek. The older boy found it a bit unnerving after so long and his eyebrows met and as he ducked his eyes to avoid the boy’s gaze, hiding behind his mother’s cart.

“Genim, it’s not nice to stare.”

“But he’s pretty!” The little boy insisted.

Derek heard Laura snort and he knew it was over. He was going to be teased about this until he was twenty one and there was nothing he could do about it.

“He’s sweet,” Derek’s own mother said to Genim’s mother. Then she turned to Genim. “And my son is gorgeous, I agree with you on that one.”

The little boy looked up at her and smiled wide, which made Derek’s mother smile. 

“How old are you?” Laura asked.

Genim held out four fingers and proudly announced. “This many!”

“Well,” Laura said. “Derek is nine. Maybe in a few years he’ll be your boyfriend.”

“Laura!” their mother warned. “That’s enough.”

Genim’s mother smiled and the two families parted ways. But Derek’s cheeks were red and Laura kept saying the little boy’s name in a sing-song voice that made Derek upset.

She was telling the whole house not five minutes after they were home and his ears were as red as his face and he swore that she did not stop he was going to shift and tackle her and then they’d wake the baby and he’d blame it all on her. His Uncle and father just laughed.

~~~

“Stiles!” The Sheriff groaned, pulling Derek out of his flashback. “You know that I could feasibly arrest you for being out without an adult, right?”

“You’d arrest your own son?” Stiles said with a smile.

“Maybe until my shift is over.”

Derek heard Stiles gulp. He closed his eyes and saw big brown eyes and an even bigger smile staring down at him from a shopping cart. He stepped out from behind the tree.

“He was with me.”

Stiles whipped around, eyes big but from shock instead of wonder. “What?”

“With me. We were walking.”

“Derek Hale?” The Sheriff asked, looking to his son. Derek pocketed his hands and licked his lips, raising his eyebrows up at Stiles. 

He turned around and shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a growing boy experimenting with my sexuality?”

“Oh my god.” His father exclaimed as Derek rubbed at his eyes. Then he called over his shoulder. “Just be home before midnight.”

“Right-y-o!” Stiles saluted to his father’s back. Then he turned to Derek, smacking him in the shoulder. “Dude, worst that would have happened is I ended up grounded you didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did.”

“Whatever, now my dad thinks I’m gay.”

“I think his dad already thought he was a little gay,” Derek heard Jackson mumble somewhere off to his left. Derek smiled.

“Come on, Gennie,” Derek said, already starting to walk off in the direction of Jackson’s voice. “ Let’s get you kiddos home.”

“What did you call me?” Derek turned around to see Stiles standing still, wide mouth, eyes big. 

“Isn’t your name Genim?”

“Yeah but…” Stiles trailed. “I thought you said…” He blinked a few times and then licked his lips, kicking at the leaves on the ground. “Nevermind.”

Then Lydia appeared in front of them, smirking, voice all sing-songy. “Gennie, huh?”


End file.
